Il était une fois l'Hannigram
by Storiesmania
Summary: Des moments doux, douloureux, joyeux, terrible, tranquille, drôle ... Il y a tout cela dans chaque couple. Mais qu'en est-il de celui de Will Graham et Hannibal Lecter ?
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur:**

Ce recueil regroupe tous les drabbles portant sur la série Hannibal Lecter (écrits lors des ateliers drabble du collectif NoName).

Il sera mit à jour petit à petit.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Misérable:

Depuis un poste d'observation en hauteur, il pouvait le voir, le visage dans ses mains, en train de se balancer d'avant en arrière. Il venait de se faire agresser, des cheveux lui ont été arrachées, des blessures saignant plus ou moins abondamment parcourraient son corps. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir, les agresseurs avaient été trop rapides. Lui, un terrible tueur que la police n'avait pas encore été capable d'attraper malgré SA contribution, n'avait pu empêcher celui qu'il aimait de devenir une victime. Il aurait pu mourir, heureusement, ils n'étaient pas allés assez loin. Il allait leur faire payer cet acte. Il ne supportait pas de le voir si misérable, réduit à l'état de loque dans une ruelle puante. Hannibal n'avait pas pour habitude d'être impuissant et détestait le voir ainsi. C'était SON Will et il avait décidé de les éliminer. Mais avant, il allait leur expliquer pourquoi il faisait ça, qui était leur victime et surtout, qui il était lui, et là, ce sont eux qui serons misérables.

* * *

Oxymore:

Un jour, il lui a demandé avec quel mot il le définirais, tout naturellement la réponse avait fusé de ses lèvres:

\- Oxymore.

Il avait réfléchit un instant sur le pourquoi de ce choix. Il savait que Will ignorait tout du fait qu'il était le tueur tant recherché par la police. Il ne pouvait pas savoir n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, ce mot lui allait comme un gant, car avec son amant, Hannibal pouvait se montrer doux, avenant et délicat, mais au fond, il restait un tueur en série, un cannibale. Il était la mort douce qui frappait tout ceux qui lui manquait de respect, tout ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin en payaient le prix. Il était un oxymore autant dans ses actes que dans son caractère. Il était l'incarnation physique de ce mot.

* * *

Murmure:

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, un souvenir, mais elle était devenue une part de lui. Chaque fois qu'il voyait une petite fille, il pensait à elle, à la façon dont elle est morte. Cela l'avait marqué bien plus profondément qu'il en avait lui-même conscience. Il le cachait à tout le monde, mais Will avait touché la corde sensible. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès bien sûr. Il ne pouvait pas connaître Hannibal autant que ce dernier le connaissait. Le tueur était quelqu'un de secret, de mystérieux, il était un peu comme ce murmure qui lui rappelait sa sœur. Il était silencieux, doux, furtif et se glissait dans chaque parcelle de son corps pour fusionner avec lui. C'était comme si ce murmure était un dernier cadeau de la jeune Mischa Lecter pour son grand-frère. D'une certaine façon, ce murmure la faisait continuer à vibre à travers lui.

* * *

Prototype:

Il était un prototype, il en avait conscience et pourtant, jamais il ne se rebellait. Il savait que c'était inutile. Il espérait juste que quelqu'un se rendait compte de ce qu'il était devenu entre les mains de cet homme. Il voulait que quelqu'un le retrouve, il voulait qu'IL le retrouve. Il se sentait seul, si seul et il détestait servir de cobaye. Il ne voulait pas être un prototype. Il ne voulait pas tuer celui qu'il aimait, il s'en savait incapable. Et même si son geôlier, cet espèce de savant fou lui avait dit la vérité sur son amant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de souhaiter qu'il vienne le sauver. L'amour rend aveugle comme dit l'adage, mais là, il l'aide à voir clair. Will est enfermée, traité comme un animal de foire, réduit à l'état de prototype, de cobaye. Il était censé être une arme pour tuer l'Éventreur de Chesapeak, mais lui ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas ça. Il ne voulait pas être un prototype humain de machine à tuer, il voulait être celui qui aiderait se tueur à devenir meilleur. Il voulait être celui qui adoucirait son coeur. Et là, enfermé dans sa cellule en attendant la prochaine expérience, Will: le prototype, attendait d'être sauvé par celui qu'il devait tuer. Il savait que tôt ou tard, Hannibal arriverait, furieux qu'ils aient été séparés et le sauverait, juste après avoir fait payé le prix fort au scientifique pour avoir fait du mal à SON Will.


	2. Chapter 2

Toujours cintré:

Il aimait bien quand tout autour de lui était cintré. Il se sentait dans son élément, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un change quoi que ce soit chez lui, sinon, il pouvait devenir bien plus dangereux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Lors de l'une des rares fois où IL n'avait pas porté un costume bien cintré, cela l'avait travaillé toute la soirée. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ce costume mal taillé, qui ne soulignait pas avec suffisamment de soins le torse si attirant de son amant. Il n'aimait pas quand un détail clochait autour de lui. Il était un perfectionniste, il soignait toujours ses œuvres, que ce soit ses repas où ses meurtres. Il savait bien ce que serait l'ingrédient principal de son prochain dîner. Il avait hâte d'y être, il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un lui manque de respect. Là, cela n'avait pas été une atteinte directe à sa personne, mais à celle de Will. Peu de personnes bien entendu savaient que ces deux-là entretenaient une relation. Sinon, jamais ce stupide couturier, qui risquait fort de finir dans son assiette, ne se serait trompé dans l'élaboration du costume de Will. Maintenant, cela dit, il ne pourra plus jamais rater le costume de quiconque.

* * *

Martingale:

Il était assis sur son dos et il appréciait cette proximité avec sa monture. Il avait soigneusement placée le harnais et avait veillé à ce que la martingale soit bien en place. Il ne fallait pas que sa monture ne lève trop la tête et cette courroie était là pour ça. Il ne savait pas ce que ressentait son destrier en cet instant, mais lui-même prenait plaisir à cette position. Il pourrait rester ainsi pendant des heures à le faire courir de droite à gauche, mais il savait que sa monture n'était pas aussi solide que ne pouvait le laisser entendre sa résistance à tout ce qu'il se passait durant ses enquêtes. Mais Hannibal aimait dominer la situation. Pourtant, lorsque sa monture lui demanda grâce, par amour pour lui, il céda, et ils échangèrent leur places. Savourant à la fois la joie du «supplicié» et celle du bourreau.

* * *

Un zeste de citron:

Un fruit jaune et acide au milieu d'un plat riche en goût, son jus imprégnant délicatement la viande, donne une odeur particulières aux chose. Ils aiment tous les deux cette odeur, elle leur rappelle des souvenirs qu'ils ne sont pas près d'oublier. Mais, personne ne leur ferait l'affront de demander en quoi ce fruit en dehors si minable, leur plaît autant, surtout à lui qui est si raffiné. Ils savent qu'ils ne faut pas se frotter à lui, quelque chose dans son parfum les empêchent de l'interroger plus sur cette question: «Qu'est-ce qui vous fascine tant dans le citron ?» Tandis que des gens se creusent la tête pour déterminer la réponse à cette question, Hannibal, le terrible tueur, savoure une limonade, faite maison, son amant endormi sur lui, la tête sur son torse, certains cheveux le démangent que légèrement. Il pourrait le bouger en douceur bien sûr, mais il est bien trop poli pour ça.

* * *

Arc-en-ciel:

Il avait les yeux dans la voûte céleste. Il pleuvait un peu plus tôt dans la journée et maintenant un arc-en-ciel passait au dessus de sa maison, de sa tête, ou plus exactement, de leurs têtes. Eh oui ! Il n'était pas tout seul, son amant était assis à ses côtés sur les marches de l'escalier menant au pas de la porte. Ce dernier était tombé malade un peu plus tôt. Will n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Hannibal dans un état pareil. Surtout que ce tueur était sacrément costaud et avait une alimentation bien plus saine que celle qui était sienne avant qu'il ne débarque dans sa vie. Avant de rencontrer le docteur Lecter, le frigo du jeune profiler était rempli de plats à réchauffer au micro-onde. Mais maintenant, tout était bien différent. L'homme plus âgé que lui de quelques années tenait à préparer les repas et Will le laissait faire car il adorait sa cuisine. En fait, il adorait qu'Hannibal prenne soin de lui, mais ce jour-là, sous cette peinture multicolore et naturelle, c'était au tour de Will de veiller sur Hannibal et il l'avait enveloppé avec soin dans une épaisse couverture pour qu'il n'aggrave pas son état. Il savourait l'instant, car il savait qu'une fois son compagnon sera guéri, il aurait à attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir recommencer.


	3. Chapter 3

Dentifrice:

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble, fait qui en avait surpris plus d'un parmi les collègues de Will. Mais le duo n'en avait rien à fiche de leur opinion. De toute façon, ces deux-là ne pensaient pas comme tout le monde, donc il était normal qu'ils réagissent différemment de tous les autres. Mais un jour, Will avait reçu un appel de ses parents. Ces derniers savaient pour la relation que leur fils entretenait avec le médecin et étaient curieux de le rencontrer, surtout après avoir étaient informés que le compagnon de leur unique enfant était un éminent psychiatre, ce qui intriguait au plus haut point monsieur Graham. Il avait tenu à inviter le nouveau couple à dîner et Will avait accepté leur invitation après en avoir discuté avec son amant. Le jour J donc, Hannibal était sorti pour acheter un présent pour leurs hôtes et avait laissé son amant finir de se préparer. Will avait décidé de prendre une douche pour ensuite tailler sa barbe, mais en sortant, il avait dérapé sur le sol glissant de la salle de bain. Il avait tenté de se rattraper au rebord du lavabo, mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Tout ce qu'il avait réussit à attraper était le tube de dentifrice qui avait explosé dans sa main juste avant qu'il ne tombe en criant:

\- HHHAAAANNNNNIIIII !

L'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié que le médecin n'était pas là, mais s'en était souvenu un peu avant que sa tête n'ait percuté le rebord de la douche, le laissant inconscient au sol. Le blond était revenu un peu plus tard, les bras chargés, il avait déposé ses achats sur la table de la cuisine, puis il avait appelé Will en disant:

\- William, c'est l'heure. Tu es prêt ? Je ne voudrais pas faire mauvaise impression à tes parents.

En ne recevant aucunes réponse, il avait commencé à chercher son compagnon, en se demandant ce que Will avait inventé cette fois pour l'attirer dans une expérience plus ou moins inédite, mais eu la surprise de le trouver par terre dans la salle de bain, étalé sur le sol de tout son long. Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, était le dentifrice couvrant les vêtements de Will, le tube à quelques centimètres du brun inconscient, ainsi qu'une bosse à l'arrière de sa tête. Ne pouvant se résoudre à le laisser ainsi, lui qui aimait tant l'ordre, il avait nettoyé tout le bazar après avoir soignée la blessure de Will. Il avait maudit intérieurement ce dentifrice qui lui avait perdre du temps et aurait aimé être là pour empêcher la chute qui avait sonné son amant pendant plusieurs minutes, en plus de l'avoir forcé à annuler sa première rencontre avec la famille de celui qu'il aimait.

* * *

Mot donné = Contrastif

Une famille riche en contraste:

Il était une part de lui, depuis qu'il lui appartenait corps et âme et que cela avait été marqué par les anneaux échangés lors d'un mariage. Maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, ils seront liés à jamais, rien ne pourra les séparer, pas même leurs natures très contrastives. Il était un tueur depuis bien longtemps, un traumatisme avait tout enclenché. Son mari, oh comme il aimait ce mot, était quelqu'un d'instable sur le plan psychique mais il avait une part de douceur dont lui-même était quasiment dépourvu. Même leurs physiques offraient un contraste saisissant lorsque l'on les apercevaient ensembles, se tenant la main dans les rues. Cela était d'autant plus visible au quotidien, lorsque l'on comparait la différence très nette subsistant entre les deux hommes et leur fille: Abigail, au niveau de leurs caractères très différents mais complémentaires. L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris était quelqu'un de plutôt calme, réservé, mais joyeuse, tandis que le blond était charismatique, détendu et poli, mais on pouvait sentir qu'il cachait quelque chose, quand on regardait de plus près. Quant au brun, c'était une autre histoire. Il était bien plus instinctif qu'Hannibal, et il ne suffisait pas de grand chose pour qu'il se mette en mode père surprotecteur quand il arrivait quelque chose à cette enfant qu'ils avaient peiné à avoir avec l'aide d'une mère porteuse. Malgré tout cela, ils se fichaient du regard des autres. Ils étaient ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux.

* * *

Monde:

Il le regardait de loin, l'observait, l'étudiait. Cet homme était son monde et il ne le savait même pas. Il ignorait comment lui faire part de ses sentiments. Celui qu'il désirait vivait dans un autre monde que le sien: la sphère des tueurs psychopathes, et lui était censé arrêter ce genre de personnes. Seulement, lui, il ne pouvait pas. Il était son monde, un monde nouveau qu'il désirait pour lui tout seul. Les autres membres du services se rapprochaient d'indices pouvant causer la chute de celui qu'il aimait, il ne pouvait pas le tolérer, il avait fait le nécessaire pour éviter cette catastrophe. Maintenant, ensemble, ils en formaient un tout neuf que personne ne pourrait briser.

* * *

L'observateur:

Je trouvais cela intéressant de les observer. Oh bien sûr, je n'étais pas fermé au saphisme, mais il fallait avouer que cela me gênait un peu de savoir que celle que j'avais aimé étant enfant appréciait les personnes de son propre sexe. Comme j'étais moi-même bi, on aurait pu me juger hypocrite, mais elle a été mon premier crush, mon premier flirt, mon premier amour, avant que je ne le rencontre LUI, le sublime, l'intelligent, l'astucieux, le malin, le cultivé, le manipulateur: Hannibal Lecter. Le meilleur tueur de sa catégorie, celui qui avait fait de moi celui que j'étais aujourd'hui. Je me plaisais à tout observer, même les événements les plus intimes de la vie d'autrui et qui plus est de cette chère Alana, qui nous avaient charmés tous les deux. La brune s'y prenait en douceur avec la blonde bien plus âgée qu'elle, cela se voyait qu'elle n'en étaient pas à leur premières fois et je n'avais pu détacher mon regard de là, avant que mon homme ne m'ait entraîné dans notre chambre pour pratiquer notre sport favori.


	4. Chapter 4

Un coup de fil qui change tout:

Lorsqu'il avait pris l'appel, il avait cru à une méprise, une mauvaise farce que l'un de ses quelconque ennemi, qui finirait bientôt dans son assiette, lui aurait faite. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et la voix de Jack qui avait pris le relais de celle de cet agent inconnu du FBI était sans appel:

\- Will est à l'hôpital dans un état critique. Il a été attaqué par un suspect que nous avions interrogé pendant l'une de nos enquêtes. C'est arrivé ce matin, il venait à peine de quitter mon bureau. Il a été poignardé dans l'estomac.

Il avait répondu qu'il arrivait, bien qu'il avait toujours du mal à y croire. SON Will blessé à l'hôpital ?! Pour lui s'était un peu comme si on l'avait blessé personnellement, et il détestait cela.

Il avait pris sa voiture pour se rendre à l'hôpital, il méprisait tous ces gens qui le regardaient intrigués. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver Will, puis une fois que ce dernier serait remis de sa blessure, il se chargerait du cas de son agresseur qui que ce fut. Il s'en était fait le serment et Hannibal Lecter ne romprait jamais une promesse de vengeance, surtout si cela concernait celui qu'il aimait.

* * *

Nomade:

Il sont tous rassemblés dans le bureau de Jack, tous, sauf Will. Une seule personne se rend compte de son absence tandis qu'ils échangent sur l'un de leur dernier suspect pour une affaire de meurtres de jeunes adolescentes: Carlos Mitron, un nomade qui ne reste jamais dans la même ville plus de deux jours. Alors que les commentaires vont bon train, une voix grave se détache du lot:

\- Veuillez excuser cette interruption, messieurs dames, mais il semblerait que nous ayons un problème plus urgent à régler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus urgent que de mettre la main sur ce malade nomade ?, demande l'inspecteur Jack Crawford agacé par cette interruption.

\- Will manque à l'appel, et je suis vraiment déçu qu'aucun de vous ne l'ai remarqué auparavant, alors que je viens tout juste d'arriver.

Ils se tournent tous vers lui comme un seul homme, des expressions horrifiées sur leurs visages tandis que lui-même masque son inquiétude en disant avec un air mauvais:

\- Je vous tiendrais tous pour responsable si ce nomade à fait quoi que ce soit à Will.

* * *

Mot donné = Astrolabe.

Cadeau d'anniversaire !:

Il avait beau savoir que son amant appréciait les objets rares et était une personne très cultivée, il avait été sceptique en voyant cet astrolabe posé sur l'un des meubles de son salon. Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait soudainement cette passion pour les étoiles. Mais le jour de son anniversaire, il avait compris. Hannibal avait observé le ciel et il avait fait une découverte: une étoile sans nom, inconnue. Il avait décidé de lui donner son nom pour lui en faire la surprise en ce jour qui n'arrive qu'une fois par an. Will s'était souvenu, après coup, lui avoir demandé:

\- Serais-tu prêt à tout faire pour moi ?

Il lui avait répondu sans la moindre hésitation:

\- J'affronterai Artémis elle-même afin d'arracher à la voûte céleste la plus belle des étoiles si c'était là ton voeu.

Il avait sourit, en pensant qu'il plaisantait, mais ce cadeau lui avait prouvé le contraire.

* * *

Le Tisserand:

Ils pensaient avoir tout vu dans leur métier, mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprises, loin de là. Après les affaires de l'éventreur de Chesapeake et l'homme qui créait sa palette de couleur en cousant ses victimes ensemble, ils avaient découvert plus intriguant encore. Ils avaient décidé de nommer ce meurtrier: Le Tisserand. Il avait la manie de faire un scalp de la chevelure de ses victimes, puis de les tisser ensemble avant de les expédier par la poste aux plus proches parents des victimes. Il aimait narguer les autorités compétentes, mais un jour, il s'était attaqué à la mauvaise personne. Il s'en était pris à la propre femme de Jack Crawford, qui se remettait doucement de la guérison miraculeuse de son cancer du poumon. L'homme aurait perdu les pédales si ses amis n'avaient pas été là pour le soutenir. En unissant leurs forces, les membres de son service, ainsi qu'Alana Bloom, Hannibal Lecter et quelques autres personnes qu'il avait aidé, étaient parvenus à mettre la main sur le coupable. Seulement, quelqu'un l'avait trouvé avant eux. L'éventreur n'avait que moyennement apprécié que le Tisserand s'en prenne à cette charmante femme qui était mariée à l'un de ses amis. Il ne pourrait plus jamais tisser quoi que ce soit, et ce, car même s'il survivait aux blessures que lui avait infligé le tueur signant ses crimes en prélevant des organes sur elles, il n'avait plus de mains.


	5. Chapter 5

Adorable:

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un lui dire qu'il était adorable. En fait, la dernière fois, c'était lorsque sa sœur était encore en vie. Tout le monde trouvait qu'avec Mischa, ils formaient un duo adorable. Mais elle n'était plus là, et maintenant, il était un tueur, il savait que personne ne pouvait plus le considérer ainsi, et pourtant, ce mot était sorti de ses lèvres à LUI, celles qu'il avait tant envie d'embrasser sans le dire. Il n'aurait pas trouvé cela correct de l'embrasser sans son consentement et il avait attendu sans trop d'espoir. Et puis, c'était arrivé. Will avait compris ce qu'il essayait de cacher à tout le monde. Il avait fait le premier pas et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille alors qu'ils examinaient une scène de crime en équipe:

\- C'est fou ce que tu peux être adorable lorsque tu réfléchis.

* * *

Fleuve:

Le contenu de l'esprit de Will n'était plus calme et tranquille comme le cours d'eau où il avait l'habitude de pêcher : aujourd'hui c'était un véritable torrent de pensées qui le submergeait. Will était inquiet et se demandait si son amant se réveillerait un jour, tout en se disant que c'était lui qui aurait dû se retrouver dans ce lit d'hôpital. Voir cet homme toujours si robuste, sur de lui et confiant dans un tel état avait brisé son cœur en mille morceaux, et il avait laissé couler sur ses joues une rivière de larmes amères, rongé par la culpabilité. Si Hannibal ne l'avait pas protégé contre un nouveau tueur avec qui il avait pris contact sans en parler à quiconque, se jetant de ce fait dans la gueule du loup, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il était en colère contre lui-même, mais aussi contre Jack qui avait prévenu Hannibal de ce qui se passait près de ce fleuve où la confrontation avec le tueur avait mal tourné. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était l'attente, et le souvenir de ce fleuve qui avait bien failli emporter au loin un corps sans vie : celui que son coeur chérissait en silence.

* * *

La Valse-musette:

Ils avaient tous les deux étaient invités à un bal, bien que Will n'était pas friand de ce genre de réception, il avait accepté d'accompagner son compagnon. Il regrettait sa décision, il n'avait pas l'oreille musicale d'Hannibal et détestait cet orchestre jouant de l'accordéon. Cela lui aurait presque donné des envies de meurtres si voir son compagnon aussi ravi ne l'avait pas apaisé. Il était rare pour le jeune profiler de le voir heureux en dehors de leur soirées en têtes à tête, que ce soit dans leur chambre ou ailleurs. Il était content que son amant profite de la soirée et essayait donc de masquer son malaise pour ne pas gâcher sa soirée. Mais l'homme était loin d'être aveugle et avait donc décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer. Bien sûr, il était déçu, au plus profond de lui, de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de danser une valse-musette avec Will, mais il savait aussi qu'il finirait par convaincre le brun de lui accorder ce plaisir. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il fallait savoir à propos d'Hannibal, c'était qu'il finissait toujours par obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Amnésie:

Cette histoire faisait bien rire Frederick Chilton. Il avait apprit la nouvelle par le biais de Freddie Lounds qui avait pris des photos de l'accident et était venue lui demander son avis sur les chances que la victime avait de se remettre de son amnésie. Il lui avait répondu que cela ne reposait que sur la volonté de la l'amnésique de recouvrer sa mémoire et sur le soutien de ses proches. Il trouvait que la situation était risible car Hannibal n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide à quiconque, même à un confrère. Il riait parce que cette situation blessait Will Graham, et il savait aussi que malgré la résistance du psychiatre, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il puisse se rappeler de ce qu'il a oublié. Le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait justement oublié la personne qui aurait été la première à lui tendre la main en cas d'ennuis: Will Graham.


	6. Chapter 6

Réminiscence:

Il n'avait rouvert les yeux que depuis peu, mais il sentait une odeur qui lui rappelait quelque chose. C'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois depuis le début de son séjour dans cet hôpital. Il avait vu beaucoup de gens venus lui rendre visite. Un jeune homme avait même semblé retenir des larmes lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Les médecins lui avait dit que cela reviendrait avec le temps, et qu'il devait être patient. Mais il n'aimait pas attendre, surtout que la peine du brun l'avait touché. Il avait donc cherché ce qui émettait ce parfum familier et l'avait trouvé sur un pull déposé sur sa table de chevet. C'était un pull en laine, pas des plus chic, mais il était agréable au toucher. Il l'avait prit entre ses doigts et ne lavait rapproché que légèrement de son nez. Dès cet instant, des images lui étaient revenues, et sans prêter attention au regard courroucé de son infirmière tandis qu'il avait enfilé le costume déposé à son attention dans l'armoire de la chambre, il avait quitté la pièce puis l'hôpital et avait fini par trouver la personne qu'il cherchait, assise sur un banc. Cette fois-ci, il avait put l'appeler par son nom:Will, et le jeune homme en était si heureux qu'il en avait oublié les passants et l'avait embrassé avec fougue, soulagé que la mémoire lui soit revenue. Et tout ça était arrivé grâce à cette mousse après rasage qu'Hannibal détestait tant.

* * *

Domination:

Les représentants de l'espèce humaine ont toujours aimé dominer leurs contemporains, cela ne date pas d'hier. Pourtant, dominer s'apparente souvent à une attitude d'animal, et est considéré comme primitive. Oh bien sûr, la plupart des gens ne sont pas gênés par cet état de fait, d'autres en sont affectés, mais les derniers sont les pires: ce sont ceux qui en abuse. Et parmi ceux-là, vous trouvez les psychopathes. Ils peuvent se trouver tout près de vous sans que vous ne vous en doutiez, la nature d'une personne n'est pas marquée sur son front. Et parfois, ils se font remarquer par des meurtres immondes et mis en scène, comme ceux de l'éventreur de Chesapeake. La plupart du temps en plus, ils n'en restent pas à un crime, ils en veulent toujours plus, et c'est ce qui a coûté la vie de l'homme à la palette de couleur composée de cadavres.


End file.
